The subject matter disclosed herein generally relates to a user interface for an augmented reality device. Specifically, the present disclosure addresses systems and methods for generating and displaying an alignment guide in a transparent display of a head-mounted device.
Head-mounted devices such as eyeglasses can be used to augment a view of the real world to provide the user with additional information about physical objects in the real-world environment. However, transparent displays can be worn incorrectly (e.g., crooked or unleveled) and thus the additional information may be perceived as displayed in an incorrect location. Because the display is transparent, the user may not be able to determine whether the head-mounted device is properly worn and correctly positioned relative to the eyes of the user.